


To the Winner #2

by Sukunami



Series: Life Series [5]
Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-02-01
Updated: 2003-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 13:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17245157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sukunami/pseuds/Sukunami
Summary: To the Winner is a series of short stories, interspersed in the Life SeriesTo the Winner #2: Squall wins, earning a role reversal





	To the Winner #2

[Squall]

Even in fear of sounding like Selphie or Rinoa, I can't help but to think that it's too adorable seeing my two boys in the bath together. Seifer is just so much larger than our young Isan, the infant still amazed by the fact he can't hold onto water despite being able to see it and touch it. His father just grins down at the boy, lightly splashing water with a flick of his finger every now and again to make Isan reel back in confusion. It's times like these that I can momentarily forget the headaches of caring for a child.

"Would you stop tormenting him and finish the bath? It's bedtime."

The blond pretends to not hear me, and instead chuckles when a large drop of water lands on Isan's nose that makes the boy look cross-eyed. The infant squeals loudly in response to his father's laugh, water splashing as he kicks in play. I shake my head and leave briefly to get a couple of clean towels. When I return to the bathroom, I notice the 'present' in the tub.

"Seifer, you better scoop that out."

"What? Ugh, gross. Like hell I'm touching _that_."

"If you don't, Isan will. Just be a big boy and scoop it out. Honestly, for a man that gets drenched in grat juice everyday..."

"Nuh-uh. Not touching it, and there's no way _my_ son would handle a piece of shit."

"Oh? Want to place a wager on that?"

Green eyes practically glitter at the chance of a bet. "You in handcuffs."

Though originally being sarcastic in my offer, I decide to nod. "Then you play bottom."

That gets rid of his grin, but he grunts out his acceptance to the outcome. The idiot, so certain of himself and his illogical ideas.

Just barely I hold back a laugh. "You may want to stop him, you know."

Eyes wide, he looks down at his son. " **No, Isan!** _Fuck!_ "

~ > < ~

Drying my hair with a towel, I smirk at the sight of Seifer still sitting on the edge of the mattress, green eyes unfocused as he stares straight ahead at the wall. His robe has slipped off his shoulder since I've been taking a shower and he doesn't even seem to notice. Ah, the less than perfect realities of parenthood has finally left him dumbstruck.

I sit next to him on the bed and join him in the entertainment of wall watching.

"...He held it..."

"Nh."

"...Was going to eat it..."

"Nh."

"...shit..."

"That it was."

He finally moves out of his daze as he looks down to glare at me. "You knew."

"I do believe I warned you."

His mouth twitches. "And the bet?"

"Would I be in handcuffs right now?"

He frowns. "Why do I have the sickening feeling that I've been setup here?"

I sigh while standing. "Whatever. Just forget it and get ready for bed, then."

A firm hand grabs my wrist none too gently, yanking me back and flat onto mattress. Moving quickly, he straddles over me to force eye contact. "You really want this?"

"... ..."

"You know, you could've just told me something in, oh, the past few _years_ we've been together."

First touching the chest bared from the opening of his robe, I run a hand up along golden skin and feel the tiny shivers of his body. "You don't want to do it."

"That's not the point, and it isn't even true."

Hand hooked behind his neck, I pull myself up to whisper in his ear. "You're shaking."

"Fuck I am. If you want this, I'll do it."

Releasing my hold, I drop back down onto the mattress. "Get off me, Seifer. I'm tired."

"Squall--"

I silence him with a glare. "No."

He stares at me dumbly, his mouth unable to form any words. I suppose it would be amusing in any other situation. As it is, it just bothers me.

"Get off."

In silent refusal, he lowers himself on top of me and buries his face against the side of my neck. I wonder if Seifer realizes how heavy he is, or perhaps he's depending on that fact to keep me from moving away. I give him until the count of one hundred before speaking again.

"What are you doing?"

He breathes an odd laugh against my skin. "You've never said 'no' before."

"... ..." That can't be true. There must have been at least once, surely when we were just beginning.

"Don't bother thinking about it. I'd remember. And your memory has been crap since the war, anyway." Seifer shifts against me and moves a hand deep into my wet hair. "Already don't want me anymore?"

"Whatever."

"Then why--"

"Seifer, stop being a conceited ass. I'm not going to force you to do something, so leave it at that."

"But I--"

"No."

He's silent for a stunned moment. Well, there's two, I guess. "Why? Am I--"

"Fucking **Hyne**! Stop this. I refuse to be like her!"

Slowly he lifts up on his forearms in order to look down at me. "Her?"

"... ..." Did not mean to say that. Did not mean to say that...

"Squall, what do you mean 'her'?" And the aggressiveness in his voice has returned. At least that's something.

"I don't want to force you to do anything else," I mutter, half hoping he doesn't hear me.

"You're..." He barks out a laugh. "You're comparing yourself to a fucking _sorceress_?"

"... ..." Doesn't it make sense, me abusing his weaknesses to get my way. To force him to stay here with me and Isan whenever he looked about ready to bolt.

The brief press of lips against mine is a surprise. "Squall-boy, Squally-boy. What in the world should I do with you?"

"... ..."

"So what exactly have you force me to do, hmm? Made me live with the man I love and the bearer of my only child? Made me find pride in a boy that has barely ten words in his vocabulary? Made me the happiest I've probably been in my entire shitty life?"

"I did make you stay."

He laughs. "I never _wanted_ to leave, Squall. You're just too stupid to understand that you'd be better off without me."

"Whatever."

"Fuck me."

"Seifer--"

"I'm serious. You want this, and well, there's a bit of morbid curiosity on my part, too."

I raise an eyebrow at that.

"Shit, I know you love it, so stop looking at me like that."

I close my eyes momentarily in thought, then state, "We stop when I say."

Smirking, he suddenly rolls to the side, pulling me on top of him. We stare briefly before a hand rakes through my damp hair, forcing me to lean down for a kiss. Biting his lower lip, I tongue and suck on the trapped piece of flesh. He clutches my hair tighter, making me gasp and release the captive lip. Seifer takes control of the kiss then, teasing me by lightly brushing the tip of his tongue along the roof my mouth for ticklish effect.

Breaking the joining of lips, I start my way down his body with first a kiss to the broad chin and then onward along his neck. I can still feel the bare shivers and tenseness in his body, but I would imagine I was much the same my first time. I remember thinking that it wasn't humanly possible to have his cock shoved up my ass, and while it turned out being very possible, it hurt enough that I sincerely considered never doing it again. Only Seifer's expression made it worth the pain at that point. But the second time was much better, Seifer discovering the importance of lubrication.

Pushing his robe aside, I trail down his body with rough kisses that leave red marks on the golden skin. I grab his thighs and spread them a little for better access when I go even lower. A small gasp comes from the larger man as I brush a finger along the half-hard length, Seifer's nervousness making this more difficult than it should be. Leaning over, I blow cool air against his balls, earning a muffled curse as he tries to shift away. With a quiet laugh, I take his cock into my mouth and place pressure along the underside with my tongue. He hums out his appreciation, his penis reacting beautifully in time.

Pulling back, I lightly nip the very top of his erection, and then move back off of the bed. "Turn over."

He groans while following the order, removing his robe in the process. Green eyes watch me as I retrieve a tube from the nightstand. "You promise to be gentle?"

"With you? Never."

A deep chuckle comes in reply.

Still within his line of sight, I push my robe slowly off my shoulders and let it drop to the floor. His gaze heats up at the revealed flesh, the man never sated with viewing my body for some reason. I've always preferred his type of body frame though, mine annoyingly feminine in comparison. At least I know I can hold my own in a fight against him.

Circling back around the bed, I slap an ass cheek lightly to order him on his knees. Coating a couple of fingers with lubrication, I rub the slick material against him but don't enter.

"Seifer, you have to relax."

"Easy for you to say," he mumbles into a pillow.

I sigh when his attempt to loosen only makes him tense up. "Don't move. I'll be right back."

For a short time I leave the bedroom to retrieve an item from the kitchen, and smile when I come back to find that the blond hadn't moved an inch. A person would think I was setting him up for torture or something. I get onto the bed behind him and press my arousal against his crack to cause of shiver of fear and desire throughout his body.

"Hyne..." he sighs out, grinding back against me.

A chuckle escapes me. "Game time."

"Hn?"

"Guess what I'm writing." I dip my finger into a small bowl of frosting that was leftover from a batch of brownies he made earlier, and start the first word on his back.

"Fuck, Leonhart. It's still cold from the fridge."

I ignore the complaint and continue to write along his upper back. Four words later, I draw a line down his spine and make a small arrow just below his tailbone. By concentrating on the lettering, Seifer has relaxed quite a bit since taking this position, but it's still not quite enough for me. Trading the frosting for lube, I stroke a couple of fingers along the tight opening.

Meanwhile, the large man is grinning like a fool. "Cute. Real cute."

"Certain you know what it says?"

"Heh, more than my ass belongs to you, love."

I smirk at the chocolate lettering of 'this ass is mine' with the small arrow there for effect, and of course, more frosting for me. Bending down, I lick the sugary richness of the arrow while pushing my fingers into Seifer. He shifts at the invasion, but doesn't move away. It's not the pain he's afraid of, but most likely he still has hidden issues of going against his 'lady killer' reputation. Fucking another man is basically the same motions, the same mindset as having sex with a woman. But being fucked is a different story, not to mention the typical association of being dominated.

Still lapping up the chocolate goodness, I finally go deep enough to press against his prostrate. He starts at the move, probably not really believing how good it could feel to have that spot stroked. My own arousal throbs at the knowledge of that sensation. By the time the arrow and the word 'mine' are gone from his back, Seifer is rocking in time with the rhythm of my fingers and truly loosening up.

I remove my fingers from him and sit back to coat my erection with plenty of lubrication. Seifer tenses a little as if remembering he shouldn't like the idea of this act, but it's not nearly as bad as before. Positioning myself, I bend back down to lick up the chocolate 'is' and lightly stroke his flagging arousal. At a quiet moaned plea from the blond, I push forward as gently as I can. I don't stop until fully sheathed within him, and then I can't do anything else for a time. Unimagined. He's jerked me off, he's sucked me off, but this... it makes me lightheaded with such overwhelming tightness and heat.

He's the first to move, the slight shift forward and back driving a whimper from me. "Good thing you're small or this could really hurt."

I growl at the insult, knowing I'm a little better than average. Damn him for being far above the norm. ...Well, maybe it isn't an entirely terrible thing.

With a sneer, I pull back and thrust a tad too roughly back into him, earning a sharp inhale of air from Seifer that should shut him up for a while. Inwardly I laugh at the remaining lettering of 'this ass' on his back as I start a healthy rhythm in and out of him. Once I get acclimated to the feel and movements, I go back to removing the chocolate sweet-bitterness with licks and grazing teeth. Seifer arches against me, perhaps surprised that he can control the rhythm almost as much as me. Even once all the frosting is gone, I can't stop tasting the man beneath me, biting his shoulder at the same moment of squeezing his cock firmly.

It's hard to hold back, to try and let Seifer have his release before me. I don't know how he does it time and time again, making certain I'm satisfied above all. Then again, I wouldn't doubt it if that habit started from him wanting to please me enough to ensure repeat performances. The bastard is right. I've never said 'no' to him before. If I didn't want sex, I'd steer the man away from suggesting it or else make a compromise for another time. And it helps that Seifer is the only one able to read my subtle mood changes, knowing when it's okay to press for what he wants and when it's better to submit to my demands.

Suddenly he rams back against me, thick fluid pouring onto my hand when he groans out some curse along with my name. Sending my praises to Hyne, I relax my body into an intense orgasm, Seifer purposely squeezing around me at that exact moment. Next thing I know, my forehead is pressed against his sweaty, somewhat sticky back, and my breath is ragged as I rediscover the need for oxygen.

"That... wasn't bad," he pants out partly into a pillow.

I breathe a laugh at the severe understatement.

"You're gonna want to do this again."

Without a response, I slowly pull back out of him, wincing at the feel of coldness. After I tug at his arm, Seifer rolls to the side so that I can lie down next to him, a large arm soon resting on me heavily. I close my eyes at the covering of comfortable heat.

"That wasn't bad," he mutters again.

"Trying to tell me something?"

"Whenever you want this, promise to tell me?"

"Believe it or not, I prefer bottom." Even with eyes closed, I can feel him staring at me.

"Why?" he asks incredulously.

I shrug. "Feels right."

After a quiet pause, his lips brush against mine, the tight feel suggesting a smirk. "You just like being spoiled."

"Mmm, there's that. You're too hard to please."

He laughs. "And yet you were amazing."

"Seifer..."

"Hn?"

"Next time just do what I say."

He scoffs. "Like hell. I'm leaving shit duty to you, love."

"What else is new?" I mumble, already too close to sleep to care. Morning. In the morning, I'll drag out Lion Heart and once again cover his responsibilities as a father in painful detail. Then I'll make him change diapers for the rest of the week. As my mind sorts out the foods that cause the foulest smells from the small infant, I eventually drift off to sleep with a smile on my face.


End file.
